Missing Piece
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Jasper are about to get married. Trouble lies ahead of them. How will they work through this? Join them on this third part of the saga.


Mom and I were designing my wedding dress. Jasper wasn't allowed to help out with it because he couldn't see it. Rose was helping me with the decorations. Emmett and Peter were taking care of Jasper's bachelor party. I had my sketchbook out on my lap drawing what I wanted my dress to look like. It took me a few hours to get it right, but I got it done. I showed it to my mom.

She loved it. She took me to the wedding dress shop. I showed it to one of the workers and they loved it. They said that they would make it as fast as they could. I thanked them before I looked at accessories for my gown. I wanted a tiara or something pretty. One of the workers name was Zoey. She was the one of I asked if she could make my dress for me that I designed. She came over to me and asked, "May I help you Ms. Ortiz?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any tiaras that matched my gown?" I replied.

She smiled as she led me to a shelf full of beautiful tiaras. They were gold ones, silver ones, small ones and big ones. The first one that I took was small silver one with diamonds embedded in the points. I tried it on and it fit almost perfectly. The second one that I took was medium silver one with emeralds and sapphires embedded in it. This one fit perfectly and it was the one that I wanted.

"I see that you have made you choice," Zeoy laughed.

"Yes, I have. Could you please reserve this until I get my dress?" I said.

"Of course Ms. Ortiz. I'll put it in a box and have it waiting for you until you pick up your dress in a few days," she replied.

I thanked her before I left with my mom. Of course she had to push me out because I still couldn't push myself. Mom helped me into the car as I transferred to the car from my chair. It was painful because of my injured wrist that was healing very slowly, which was annoying. Rose helped my mom put my wheelchair in the back. I knew that she hated seeing me in so much pain. She was just trying to be brave for me that I knew almost to well.

Once everyone was in the car, mom drove off. It didn't take long for us to get back home. Once there, mom and Rose helped me back into my chair. Jasper was waiting for me at the door. He came towards me to take the handles away from the two girls. He pushed me into the house. He went at human speed not only for me, but also for the rest of the people in my family who didn't know about him.

He pushed me to the elevator. We went up to my princess room. He pushed my wheelchair to the side of my big soft princess bed. He picked me up and set me in the middle of the bed under the thick beautiful covers. He sat beside me with his arm around me. I knew that I was in pain, but I tried not to show it. However, I knew that Jasper could feel my pain. So I knew that it was worthless to try and hide it. He sent me a wave of calm to try to dim my pain. The peak of my pain dimmed a little, but it didn't disappear completely.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. A knock interrupted us enjoying each other's company. The door opened to show my brothers and my dad. Why are they here? They came in while they carried something in their hands. "Princess, we have something for you. Hopefully it will take away some of the pain in your wrist." My dad said.

They gave it to me. The bigger box first. I opened it to see something fabulous. It was a mac laptop that was yellow, which was my favorite color. The second one was another sketchpad and pencils. The third one was a necklace that belonged to my grandmother. "Dad, this is your mother's necklace. Are you sure that you want me to have it?"

"Yes, I'm sure that I want you to have it my princess. You deserve it."

Jasper helped me to put it around my neck. He was careful to not touch my skin because of how cold his skin was. He knew that it would send an electric current through our bodies and he didn't want put me in any more pain. Emmett took my new yellow laptop and put it on my desk. Peter picked up the sketchbook and put it on my bedside table. "Feel better, Ali" Emmett whispered.

They left me alone with Jasper. It didn't take long until I was asleep. I slept with my grandmother's necklace on so I wouldn't lose it. My head was on Jasper's ice-cold stomach. It felt good even though it felt as though an electric shock going though me. I didn't care because he was here by my side keeping me calm. My engagement ring that was on my finger shinned brightly in the afternoon sun. I knew that it was beautiful even though my eyes were closed.

After a few hours later my eyes fluttered open. The sun was just setting behind the trees in the forest. The sunset was beautiful; it was a light red and a dark orange colored. It was dinnertime for me and Jasper knew it. I wondered what I would have for dinner. He picked me up and set me into my wheelchair to go downstairs. He pushed me out of my room and down the hall. He pushed me into the elevator and he carefully pressed the number 1 button.

Soon the elevator doors opened on the first floor of the house. He pushed me out of the elevator and into the kitchen. He pushed me up to the table. Mom set my dinner before, while she made my drink. I was allowed to start eating before the rest of the family because of my hand. So Jasper had to help me eat it. Soon my drink was set before me. "There you go sweetie, the rest of us will join you shortly."

"Thanks mom."

By the time they had joined me I had finished the hot dog. All I had left was the bun and the French fries along with the corn. I was able to eat the French fries all by myself. The corn however, I needed help, which Jasper happily did. The bun was hard, but I managed it. I was done just before the rest of my family. I was able to leave the table once I was done so I could have fun with Jasper.

We headed back upstairs to my room. Once there, he set me onto my bed. He knew that I was ready to take our relationship further. Even though he didn't want to he did it anyway. Well we did it almost all night. It was lucky that my parents came in to check on me. I knew that I was going to get pregnant that night, but I didn't care. I also knew that Jasper wasn't going to hurt me at all.

The morning sun rose into the air. Jasper gave me a kissed before he whispered, "I'm going hunting this morning. I'll be back later on darling."

"Alright Jazz." He gave me one final kiss and he snuck out of the window.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the morning waiting for Jasper to return. I stayed in my bed so I couldn't have to move around too much. I didn't want to get into my wheelchair without Jazz's help. All of a sudden, Rose came through my window, she slipped though my window so easily. She smiled at me.

"Hi, Alice."

"Rose, do Emmett and Peter know about Jasper? I had two visions the other day, both that you saw. One was that Jasper and I were in the park and the second one that we were in a clearing. What were you dying of?"

"Okay, I don't think that your brothers know about Jasper. I know that Emmett is a vampire, but he has amazing self-control and he is married to Rosalie. I was dying of a very serious illness. It was called Mono. I'm positive that Peter doesn't know about us."

So Emmett was a vampire to? That's why he doesn't eat food anymore. How long has he been a vampire? His eyes weren't red so I knew that he was a vampire for at least seven months. His eyes were the same color as Rose and Jasper's. What was he dying of? Was it a bad illness like Rose? All of a sudden I got pulled into a vision.

_Jasper and I were in a large white house in the middle of the woods. Maria was standing in front of us, growling. She suddenly grabbed me and yanked me away from Jasper. I was out of my wheelchair. I had braces on my legs to help me walk without my wheelchair. She threw me against the wall and with a groan I became unconscious. _

"_Maria!" Jasper hissed. He was so angry. He ran over to me. He knelt down beside me. Maria was happy so she left the house. _

_Jasper carefully picked me up and ran me up to Carlisle's study. He looked me over and said that I would be in a coma for a while. I was moved to Jasper's room. He laid me onto his bed. He pulled the covers over me. _

I came out of the vision. I was panting with fear. Rose was looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. Emmett was suddenly in my room. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision and it freaked me out. You need to call Jasper please."

He did as I said and called Jasper right away. He talked so fast that I had no idea what was being said. Five seconds later Jasper was climbing trough my window from a tree outside. "Darling, are you alright?"

"Jazz, I had a vision. It was about Maria again."

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"Maria came to your house and she… she."

"She what?"

"She flung me against a wall and it put me into a coma." A few tears ran down my cheek from my eyelids.

I knew that Emmett, Jasper and Rose were angry. Although I hoped not too angry to be need to calm down. It took me awhile for me to calm all three of them down. Jasper was the easiest to calm down because I love him so much. Emmett was one of the hardest to calm down for some odd reason that I didn't know. Rose was just in between them. In order for Jasper to calm down I decided to kiss him on the lips. I didn't even know how to calm Emmett down at all. In order to calm down Rose, I had to do a little magic.

It took me about twenty minutes to calm all three of them down. I wasn't used to my visions being so negative yet. They come to me so hard that I used a lot of my energy trying to stay positive. I knew that using up my energy was never good for me because I could pass out or something not good. It was hard to tell Jasper, but I knew that he had to know what I saw in my vision.

Whenever I have a vision I will tell Jasper about them. I love him so he will be the first to know if I have the strength to tell him. When I came back to earth the three of them were staring at me. "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm not used to my visions being so negative."

"What do you mean darling?"

"I mean that just a few months ago my visions began being negative and violent."

Jasper wrapped he arms around me. He was trying to comfort me after my last vision. He even kissed me on the lips. I loved him so much that he was the only one who was allowed to kiss me, especially on the lips. In a matter of minutes I was asleep with my head leaning on his shoulders. Emmett and Rose decided to go hunting while I was asleep. They were back while I was still sleeping.

"Little one wake up." It was Emmett's voice coming from the distance.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that the sun was rising into the air. Jasper kissed me on the lips very gently though. I knew that he loved me very much. I still didn't know how Emmett was changed and I wanted to know how he was changed. I realized that I didn't have a vision of Emmett's transformation. How did I miss it?

"Emmett, will you please tell me how and why you were changed?"

"Ali, I was attacked by a bear. Rosalie smelt the blood and she ran several miles with me in her arms. I was near dead when she got me to Carlisle so she begged for him to change me. Three days later I woke up to my new life. This all happened just a few months ago. Everyone knew that I didn't want to leave my little sister so soon."

"Emmett, what were you doing out in the woods for you to be able to be attacked by a bear?"

"I was going for a hike through the woods. How did you know that I was in the woods?"

"I know things and I knew that you were hiding things from me. I'm physic you know that."

He knew that I was right. He didn't even know what my vision was about. Could I even tell him? I didn't even know how he would take it. He might take it great or he might flip out and be extremely concerned about me. I decided to wait a while to tell him just to be on the safe side. He knew that I was hiding something from him just like I knew that he was hiding something from me.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you my vision. Trust me you don't want to know what I saw."

He looked at me trying to get me to tell him what I saw. I didn't tell him what my vision was about at all. He didn't need to know what I saw because I know that he would freak out at my answer. Another reason why I didn't tell him was that I didn't know how to tell him at all. The only person who knew about my vision was Jasper. Rose didn't even know about it.

Jasper kept his arm around my small waist. I could barely feel it though. That was the one thing I hated that I couldn't feel his arm around my small waist. He kissed me again this time on my lips. He was very gentle with me. He kept me happy just by being with me. He knew that I didn't want to tell Emmett my vision was about at all. Jasper would do anything for me if it would make me happy. My happiness was all he cared about.

I knew that I would never walk again. It would take a miracle for me to walk again. I knew that Jasper didn't care if I was in a wheelchair or not, he would love me because I was myself. Or at least I was trying to be myself. He suddenly lifted me from my bed and set me into my wheelchair. He set a blanket over my unmoving legs. He pushed me out of my room and into the hall.

He was pushing me to the elevator. Where was he taking me? The elevator ride wasn't long at all. Once the doors opened again he pushed me out and towards the kitchen. He was going to make me something to eat. He pushed me to the table. He quickly made something up for me. He brought it to the table and set the plate in front of me. He then sat down next to me.

He knew that I still couldn't eat by myself because of my wrist. So he began to help me eat the food that was on the plate in front of me. He knew that he had to go more slowly so I could chew my food before taking another bite. It took me about twenty minutes to finish my food on the plate that was in front of me. Finally I was finished, so he pushed me back to the elevator so I could go back up.

In a few minutes I was back in my room, sitting on my soft big princess bed. The covers were being pulled over me once again. I was sitting up with my back against some pillows. Jasper was sitting beside me with his arm around me once again. He just wanted to keep me happy and calm. I knew that he was protecting me from something, I just didn't know what. I love him so much that I didn't care if he was protecting me from something. Although he is being an overprotective fool, but he does he have a reason to at least.

He sat with me for a while until it was time for me to fall asleep. He even sat next to me after I fell asleep just to keep me calm while I slept. All night he kept sending waves of clam towards me so I won't get restless. I had a really weird dream while I slept. I couldn't understand it at all. At first I thought that it was a vision, but I wasn't sure. I watched the images fly across my eyes as I watched what happened or what will happen.

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper wasn't there. He must have gone hunting. I wanted him back so badly that I didn't move from my spot. My heart ached every moment that he wasn't here. I knew that I couldn't

live without him. I just laid in bed not moving. I stared up at the ceiling. All I needed was Jasper to come home to me. I knew that I would stop hurting if he came to me again.

About an hour went by I laid staring at the ceiling until he returned to me. He finally climbed through the window. He sat down on my bed. "Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you Jazz. Why would you ask that? I so needed you so much while you were gone. My whole body was in pain when you were gone. Please don't go away for so long ever again."

"I promise that I won't go away for so long again."

I smiled and our lips lightly touched in a kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes. He had to stay at my level because I couldn't stand at all. I wanted to try standing, but I knew that Jasper wouldn't let me. He knew that I wouldn't be able to support myself without his help.

He got up suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you something to eat."

Just as the door closed behind him someone climbed through the window. I didn't know who it was at all. A piece of cloth went into my mouth. The person pulled my arms behind my back and bound them together tightly. I was carried out the window and flung into a dark van. I hit my head against the cold metal of the bottom of the van. The impact made me go unconscious.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. The gag was gone from my mouth, but my arms were still bound together. "Who are you?"

"My name is Maria. I'm will get Jasper back because he is mine."

"Jasper loves me not you."

"We shall see won't we? When Jasper finds you broken he'll realize that I'm the one he wants."

"Jasper loves me no matter what you do to me."

I felt for my engagement ring to see if it was still on my finger. Luckily it was. I wanted to get out of here so badly that I'll crawl just to get out. When I saw that the only exit was the door behind Maria and it was up stairs. That was when I knew that I wouldn't get out of here anytime soon.

How long have I been here? As if reading my thoughts she sneered, " You have been here for a few days. I'll leave you alone now. It will be a matter of time before he shows up and sees you all weak. He'll know that I'm the one who he wants to be with forever and not you."

All of a sudden I heard a sound from above. The door banged open and Jasper ran in with Emmett. "Jasper!"

Maria pulled a knife out from her pocket and put it to my throat. "Major if you want to see you girlfriend ever again you'll come with me now."

While Maria was threatening Jasper, Emmett took that chance to untie my hands. In another second the knife was gone from my throat. Jasper was by my side. "Jazz you came for me." My voice was just a whisper.

"Of course I did sweetheart. I'll love you forever." He looked at Maria and said, "Oh Maria please don't bother us again or I'll do what I should've done a long time ago."

He looked back at me and scooped me up in his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder because I was so weak. He carried me up the stairs and out the open door. Emmett was right behind us. Without having to see his face I knew that he was smiling.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a car. I was cuddled next to Jasper while Emmett was driving. I closed my eyes slowly as I fell asleep. I slept all the way home. When I opened my eyes I was in my bed. "Jasper, how long was I gone?"

"Almost a week, Ali. You know that I love you very much my love. Go back to sleep I promise that I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Jazz."

I closed my eyes as I fell back to sleep. I knew that he stayed by my side the whole time because I felt him. I slept so I could get my strength back as quickly as possible. At some point while I was sleeping I felt Jasper leave to go hunting. He knew that he needed to be as full as possible so there were be no reason for him to hurt me. Pretty soon he was back by side watching me sleep.

After a few more hours my eyes fluttered open again. He was sitting beside me on my big princess bed. I pushed myself up well at least I tried to, but I was still too weak. He helped me to sit up with my back against a few pillows that were helping supporting me. I knew he was worried about me, but I also knew that he loved me very much.

As the days past I slowly gained my strength back. I was sitting downstairs in the living room with my wheelchair next to the arm of the couch. Jasper of course was sitting beside me on the couch. He had his arm draped around me as if he was trying to comfort me. I knew that he could feel my emotions and I knew that I was sad right now.

We kept staring in each other's eyes. Everyone of my family knew that we loved each other very much. They knew not to separate us at anytime for any amount of time. We were soul mates, which means we belong together. It also means that we can't and won't live without each other at all.

The night before our wedding finally arrived. Rose and Rosalie were bringing me out to my bachorlette party while Edward, Peter, and Emmett took Jasper for his bachelor party. Emmett, Edward, and Japer went hunting while Peter stayed home recovering from a cold. We girls went shopping, but not for too long because I needed my beauty sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling very happy because I was getting married today. I knew that I couldn't see my Jasper until the ceremony because he couldn't see the dress yet. He was gone probably had gone hunting so he'll be fine when the ceremony arrives. Rose was there waiting for me. She got me into my chair and pushed me to where my grandmother's necklace was.

She helped to put it on me. I could use my wrist now at least. So I opened my laptop and turned it on. While I was waiting for it to load, I held my grandmother's necklace in my hand. There were some pearls around a gold heart. I knew what was within the heart locket; it was a picture of my grandparents. It was the day when they got married.

Finally my laptop was load so I was able to login. Pretty soon my desktop came up. I went online to choose a back round for my desktop. Once I did I went on a site called "FanFiction". It was a site where you can read about your favorite Fiction. I really liked CSI Miami and Charmed. So I decided to use those as my favorite things to read about.

I found a story that sounded interesting and began to read. Rose picked up my power cord and held it in my hand while my laptop was on my lap. She pushed me out of my room and into the hallway. She pushed me to the elevator at the end of the hallway. We rode down to the first floor together.

When we reached the first floor she pushed me into the living room. Mom and dad were there waiting for me. They were both smiling at me. I knew that they were very happy for me. They knew that my wedding was going to be a little different because I was in a wheelchair. Mom came into the living room carrying my breakfast.

On the tray were cinnamon toast, no pulp orange juice, a single rose, and a note from Jasper. Mom set it down on the table in front of me. I was still reading the stories. I could read while I read if I wanted to. I finished both the orange juice and toast at the exactly same time. I read the note that Jasper left for me next.

The note said:_ Alice, my darling I'll be waiting for you. I love you my sweetheart. Just breathe and remember that I love you, love your Jasper._

I giggled now I couldn't wait to roll down the aisle. I knew who was going to help me to put on my wedding dress. I knew that I had to try and stand in order to put it on. I could put on my tiara all by myself without any help from my soon to be family. I also knew that I wouldn't be living with my parents anymore so I had to try to get around without them.

Finally the moment arrived. Rose was helping me into my dress. I held onto the end of my bed for support. She quickly zipped up the dress. She set me back down in my wheelchair to get my tiara from the box. She handed it to me so I could put it on. I set it carefully onto my head.

Rose quickly went to put on her maid of honor dress. Rosalie went to put on her bridesmaid dress. Both of them were back quickly. We headed into the hallway. Dad was waiting for us right outside my door. I was ready; I took a deep breath and nodded towards him to push me to the elevator. Jasper was waiting for me in the living room. Rosalie and Rose went first and then dad and I.

When I got there Jasper helped me up. He held onto me. The vows started. "Jasper Hale, do you take Alice Ortiz for your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to cherish her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you shall live?" the mister asked.

"I do," Jasper replied.

"Do you Alice Ortiz take Jasper Hale for your lawfully wedded husband? "Do you promise to love and to cherish him in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings please." Emmett came up and handed the rings to the minister. "Jasper please take a ring and slip it on Alice's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed."

Jasper took one of the rings and slipped it onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I took the other ring and slipped it onto Jasper's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce your husband and wife, you many now kiss the bride."

Jasper and I leaned into each other. Our lips softly met. He was still holding on to me. He was the only one who was keeping me standing. My legs were beginning to hurt now because they have been standing for a while. I knew that I needed to sit back down in my wheelchair again. So he set me down back into my wheelchair so I could rest for a bit.

He pushed me back down the aisle and into the elevator. The guests were all clapping as I was rolling down the aisle. Once we were in the elevator and free from all the people we were very happy. I so didn't want another vision on this special day at all because it would spoil my happiness.

It didn't take long for us to get to the second floor at all. Jasper pushed me back into my room. He picked me up and set me onto my big princess bed. He carefully took off my tiara and set it on my dresser. He went into my closet to find a more comfortable dress for me. He came out with a yellow dress that you could easily slip on.

He helped me out of my wedding dress and into the yellow dress. He then pushed me back out of my room, back into the hallway towards the elevator. Together we rode the elevator back down. It was a very peaceful ride down to the first floor. He kissed me again on the way down.

When we came out of the elevator everyone was either in the kitchen or in the living room where the ceremony was held. They all turned around to smile at us. Jasper's family was the first to greet me. Emmett was now apart of Jasper's family. Rose my best friend now my sister was among them. We were going somewhere special for our honeymoon.

Only after a few minutes Jasper and I left for his car. I knew that we were going to a hotel for at least two weeks. I knew the name of the hotel only because of my visions. We were going to The Ron Jon in Florida. He knew that I couldn't go into the pool, but he knew that I needed someplace very warm.

A few hours later the plane landed in Florida. I was helped off the plane by Jasper. We went to get our bags from the baggage claim. We got our rental car. He helped me into the car before putting my wheelchair in the trunk. He then put our bags in the back as well. Finally we were off to our hotel.

It took only an hour for us to get to the hotel. Once there he checked us in and we headed to our room. It didn't take long for us to get to our hotel room. Although I had to be pushed while I carried some of my bags while he carried the others. Jasper let me in first. He set the bags in the door before coming in himself. He pushed me into the bedroom. He left me alone for a while.

I rolled out of the room and into the main part of our room. Jasper was making dinner. He was so sweet. He helped me onto the bench. He began to set the table for us. He then put the food onto the table. "What would you like to drink sweetheart?"

"I would like some water please. Thanks Jazz."

"Okay, I'll be right back sweetheart."

He went back into the kitchen to get me some water. He even put some ice into the glass. After he carried it back out and set it on the table. He then sat down himself. Finally we began eating dinner that was spaghetti. Jasper did an excellent job cooking tonight, but then again he always does. When we were done he cleared the table before he helped me back into my wheelchair.

We spent to weeks at the Ron Jon resort. Finally we were on our way back home. We were on the plane flying back to Forks, Washington. The flight took about four hours. I fell asleep for a while before we landed. Jasper woke me up a few minutes before we landed. We were the first ones off the plane. I was pushed into the Seattle Airport.

My family was waiting for us. We went home after we got our bags from the baggage claim. For a while we were going to be living with my parents for a while before we get our own place. Jasper has been trying to find us a very special house of our very own. I don't know if he had found one, yet because he hasn't told me. I knew that it was going to be a surprise.

A few weeks later Jasper took me into his car and drove off to somewhere. He stopped in front of a beautiful three-story house in the middle of the woods. He pushed me into the house. Together we looked around. "Jazz this is beautiful." He smiled and whispered to me that this was our house now. He told me that I would become immortal just like him because we are soul mates.

The End.

NOTE: There might be another part to this story, but that will be the epilogue.

28


End file.
